


Angels on the Bridge

by thecountessolivia



Category: British Actor RPF, London Spy
Genre: Blank Verse, Ghosts, Grief, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 03:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5990863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecountessolivia/pseuds/thecountessolivia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's day gift, by way of apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels on the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



On every bridge that London has seen clasp  
that city to itself across the Thames  
we've dwelt and watched, we sad and constant ghosts  
of those who drowned, since tides and grief began.

From Chelsea's brightly lit suspended swing  
and by the Vauxhall pier sculptures' side  
and from Blackfriars' crimson pillar perch  
we seek out those whom Fate entwines with love.

For when two living souls who cross that length  
of stone and iron which we're tasked to guard  
collide and mould their beings into one  
then our own ancient sorrows are undone.

All loves thus forged are alchemised through us  
into a force that holds the keystones firm  
and swells and crests like an elated wave  
that sweeps through London and keeps it alive.

\---

It was a dour, dawning day when those  
of us that make our home on Lambeth Bridge  
beheld with ghostly gaze the fragile form  
and staggered step of a despondent boy

Deserted as our bridge and pale like us  
into a refuge we saw him collapse  
we drifted near, and in his wild green eyes  
found longing as deep as our aqueous graves.

With unfelt touch we stroked his damp, dark hair  
and sought to soothe him with soft words unheard  
and wept to know our incorporeal hands  
would not have force to save him should he choose

to cast his body down and join our ranks.  
While comforts we unfurled on him in vain  
our pavements felt the tremor of a stride.  
We turned from him and saw his heart - in you.

\---

Like grey and sombre morning you approached,  
as strong as he was slight - a sculpted boy.  
Your running step was halted by the sight  
of our sad charge. You drew close, knelt and peered.

You asked if he was well, and as you did  
your cheekbones and the curve that formed your lips  
were of the kind Rossetti would have sought  
to praise and paint, had you been born a girl.

As stricken by your beauty as we were,  
he raised his eyes to yours of timid blue   
and saw his loneliness grow to a swell  
that spilled in streams to join and pool with yours.

He answered with a lie. To prove him false  
your fingers lifted to his troubled brow  
and with a fleeting touch you sought the truth.  
'Twas then he loved you.  
  
As did we.  
  
You fled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite the V-Day gift I promised but... a promise kept.


End file.
